Many swimming pools are equipped with automatic sweepers which continuously and randomly sweep the bottom and sides of the pool, removing fallen leaves or other debris. The skimming head of the sweeper is trailed by a hose which snakes over a large section of the pool surface. The hose interferes with the use of the pool by swimmers, and thus the entire sweeper apparatus has to be removed before the pool can be used. The removal of the hose and sweeper from the pool and its subsequent reinstallation is a difficult and time consuming task which often requires refilling the hose with water.
There is a need for a device that would allow use of the pool without having to remove the pool sweeping equipment.